


Sweet

by CasualWinchester



Series: Crush [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Moving In Together, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Room, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualWinchester/pseuds/CasualWinchester
Summary: Alec wants to move forward with his home life with Magnus. They already live together so why not do this. An important conversation soon leads to so much fluff and a couple of sappy boys in love.





	

**Sweet-**

**Alec:**

 

I had no idea one guy could have so much stuff. It seems like Simon decided to pack up his whole apartment, furniture included. But really he had only brought his things, such as his comics and posters that I'm surprised Raphael is even letting him keep. So far they had been keeping all the non Raphael approved things in my room, no matter how much I argued about that. There was only so many batman figurines that I could tolerate, and this guy had twelve of them,

Magnus had been amazing with it all. He didn't know much about what Simon was into but he still took it in his stride and managed to re create Simon and Raphael's room so it suited both of their tastes. It was quite amazing how well he did, and he hardly complained at all, which was a bonus for me.

Another bonus for me is that the week that it took to remodel their room, they had to stay in mine so I temporarily took up residence in Magnus's room. I moved back into mine at the end of the week even though I was pretty sure it would be easier for me to just stay in there with him, I think we have reached that stage in our relationship, especially when we are already living together.

I wanted to suggest the idea to Magnus, but he seemed to be helpful when it came to moving me back to my room so I don't know how he feels about the situation and I'm too afraid to ask him about it.

I spoke to Isabelle about it and she thinks that I'm just being silly by not speaking to Magnus. She was right though, we had already been through so much, there was no need for me to be worried over something like this.

Magnus and I also agreed that we needed to work on our communication and I know that if I keep this a secret for much longer I'm just going to keep worrying about it and it's only going to get worse as time goes on. I know what I can be like when I am left to overthink something, it never turns out good. I mean I did overthink my siblings reaction's to me being gay, and that left me getting abused for many years.

I just had to get over myself and sit down with Magnus, we needed to have a discussion about this because I needed to know where he was at when it came to this.

* * *

It was the last day of us moving Simon's things in and it was the first opportunity I had to bring up the subject to Magnus.

Raphael and Simon had begun the trip back to Simon's, they needed to finally give the keys back to Simon's old landlord. It left Magnus and I alone in the loft for the first time in a while. We were able to relax back against the couch, tired after spending so much time helping Simon move in and get comfortable.

I knew that this was as good a time as any because of how relaxed Magnus was right now.

"Hey Mags?" I say after a long while of just us sitting in silence and enjoying each other's company. "Can we talk about something?" This makes Magnus look up from where his head was leaning against my shoulder. He looked slightly concerned, since most of our talks haven't been the best and they've always been about something very serious.

"What's happened? are you okay? are we okay...it wasn't Camille again was it because I-" I cut him off with a small kiss. He looks confused after that, clearly not expecting that kiss, he must've thought that this truly was about something bad. I needed to let him know that it wasn't a bad thing... well I hoped it wasn't something bad, I have no idea what the outcome of this will be.

It all depends on him and his wishes.

"Magnus, baby. Calm down. It's not about Camille I swear, I refuse to let her hurt us anymore." I let him know then I tug him closer to me with my arm. "It's just- I've been thinking about something for a while now and I know we agreed to be better with our communication, so this is me trying to be better."

Magnus looks even more worried now. He looked a little relieved when I told him that it wasn't about Camille, but the rest of my words seemed to concern him even more than her.

"What is it? is it bad? have I done something-" I shake my head, I should've known he would automatically blame himself for something even though he has no idea what I'm talking about so he really should't be blaming himself for anything.

"It's not you Magnus. It's actually nothing bad, I just wanted your opinion on us- sharing a room." I say the last part in a rush, hoping to just get it over with as quickly as I could. The speed increase seems to take Magnus off guard but he clearly hears what I said, because a second later a smile is growing on his face.

"Alexander-" he lightly hits my chest in a way that doesn't actually hurt me-" You had me super worried, don't do that again." He leans his head back against my shoulder, but continues to look up at me. "Of course I want to share a room with you, I've been unconsciously changing my room around for weeks now. I cleared out a whole space for you in my wardrobe and bathroom for you whenever you wanted to move in with me... if you want to move into my room that is." He is smiling at me but for some reason I can still hear the uncertainty in his voice, like he still feels like he is doing something wrong. God, this man is too good for this world.

"Like I would make you move all your stuff into my tiny room, I would love to move into your room because it's yours... mine was only temporary and I doubt you would want to share a room with ten plus batman figurines." I say and it makes him laugh.

"I guess that would make sex a little awkward, but Alexander I think you made a key mistake with what you said just then." Magnus is grinning wildly at me, whilst I just blush at his little comment.

"I don't know what you mean, what mistake did I make?" I ask before lifting a hand to gently touch his cheek, making his grin soften into a look that I think is filled with Love, I'm not exactly sure.

"You called it my room." He states simply. "It's now our room." He whispers then leans up to press a kiss to my jaw as it was the closest thing he could reach. "Me and you, you and I... ours."

"Ours." I agree before leaning closer to him so he could reach more than just my jaw. He jumps at the chance, kissing me forcefully as if he were trying to convey every emotion he was feeling though this kiss and it just made it all the more sweeter.

"I love you," I get out between kisses and it makes him laugh.

"I love you too, darling." He pulls back for a second then leans back in for another quick peck to my lips. "You have come so far from the boy I first met at my club." He smiles, raises a hand and rests it on my cheek. "I'm so glad you decided to listen to your sister and come out that night, knowing you like I do now makes me realize how hard that must've been for her to do." He smirks and I can't help but smile back at him.

"Perhaps something out there knew that it would be the night that I met you and that it was going to be worth it all." I say before leaning our foreheads together. "If that is the case then they were right, it was worth it." Magnus's breath stutters at that. No matter how he may act, I know he is also not used to receiving compliments or hearing the heartfelt truth.

"I don't even know how I got lucky enough to have you." Magnus breathes out, his eyes never moving from mine, there was completer awe in his eyes.

"Now I think you are the one getting things mixed up love." I say before nudging his nose with my own. "I think I should be the only one questioning that." Magnus scoffs then his face softens.

"Perhaps neither of us should be questioning our luck, we should just both thank our lucky stars that we did find each other." He uses his arms to pull himself closer to me, ending up on my lap as he does so.

"Oh, I do that every single second I am with you." I say as I softly stroke some loose hair out from his face.

Magnus closes his eyes and smiles. "I don't know how I ever lived without you." He sighs.

"I think we've established that I never lived until I met you." I say

"Well I'm glad to have given you life. I hope to spend the whole of it with you, y'know, as repayment for giving it to you." He jokes with a small, playful grin on his face. It's the type of grin that lights up his eyes, makes them seem more childlike.

"I think that's fair, payment is required after all." I reply, then with a matching smirk, I slowly slide my hand up the back of the shirt that he was wearing. "Although, it doesn't seem like enough... are you sure there is nothing else that I can do for you?" I lean in to kiss just under his ear, my words dancing over the sensitive skin in a whisper of breath.

"Oh!-darling... I'm sure- something, can be arranged." He gasps out, head tilting back to give me more access.

"Perfect." I kiss his neck once more before I am pushing up both up from the sofa, him in my arms. He flails for a bit until all four of his limbs are wrapped around me. "Shall we talk about payment somewhere else?... perhaps the bedr-" I barely have time to finish before Magnus is kissing me.

And once again I barely have any time to react before he is pulling back. "Take me to the bedroom now, Alexander or you will be on the couch tonight." He says with a wink.

"Like I would want anything else." I scoff before reattaching our lips and making our way to the bedroom.

All thoughts of Raphael and Simon coming home have gone out of my mind. Like I could think about them when I had Magnus's body around mine and his lips tracing delicate patterns over my neck.

Like hell would I be bothered about our roommates.


End file.
